cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Golden Globe per il miglior attore non protagonista in una serie
Il Golden Globe per il miglior attore non protagonista in una serie viene assegnato al miglior attore non protagonista di una serie televisiva o film per la televisione dalla HFPA (Hollywood Foreign Press Association). È stato assegnato per la prima volta nel 1971. L'elenco mostra il vincitore di ogni anno, seguito dagli attori che hanno ricevuto una nomination. Per ogni attore viene indicata la serie televisiva che gli è valsa la nomination (titolo italiano e titolo originale tra parentesi). * 1971 ** James Brolin - Marcus Welby (Marcus Welby, M.D.) ** Tige Andrews - Mod Squad - I ragazzi di Greer (The Mod Squad) ** Michael Constantine - Room 222 (Room 222) ** Henry Gibson - Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In (Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In) ** Zalman King - The Young Lawyers (The Young Lawyers) * 1972 ** Edward Asner - Mary Tyler Moore (The Mary Tyler Moore Show) ** Rob Reiner - Arcibaldo (All in the Family) ** Harvey Korman - The Carol Burnett Show (The Carol Burnett Show) ** Milburn Stone - Gunsmoke (Gunsmoke) ** James Brolin - Marcus Welby (Marcus Welby, M.D.) * 1973 ** James Brolin - Marcus Welby (Marcus Welby, M.D.) ** Rob Reiner - Arcibaldo (All in the Family) ** Harvey Korman - The Carol Burnett Show (The Carol Burnett Show) ** Edward Asner - Mary Tyler Moore (The Mary Tyler Moore Show) ** Ted Knight - Mary Tyler Moore (The Mary Tyler Moore Show) * 1974 ** McLean Stevenson - M*A*S*H (M*A*S*H) ** Rob Reiner - Arcibaldo (All in the Family) ** Harvey Korman - The Carol Burnett Show (The Carol Burnett Show) ** Strother Martin - Hawkins (Hawkins) ** Edward Asner - Mary Tyler Moore (The Mary Tyler Moore Show) ** Will Geer - Una famiglia americana (The Waltons) * 1975 ** Harvey Korman - The Carol Burnett Show (The Carol Burnett Show) ** Jimmie Walker - Good Times (Good Times) ** Gavin MacLeod - Mary Tyler Moore (The Mary Tyler Moore Show) ** Whitman Mayo - Sanford and Son (Sanford and Son) ** Will Geer - Una famiglia americana (The Waltons) * 1976 ** Tim Conway - The Carol Burnett Show (The Carol Burnett Show) ** Edward Asner - Mary Tyler Moore (The Mary Tyler Moore Show) ** Rob Reiner - Arcibaldo (All in the Family) ** Jimmie Walker - Good Times (Good Times) ** Ted Knight - Mary Tyler Moore (The Mary Tyler Moore Show) * 1977 ** Edward Asner - Il ricco e il povero (Rich Man, Poor Man) ** Rob Reiner - Arcibaldo (All in the Family) ** Charles Durning - Captains and the Kings (Captains and the Kings) ** Tim Conway - The Carol Burnett Show (The Carol Burnett Show) ** Gavin MacLeod - Mary Tyler Moore (The Mary Tyler Moore Show) * 1978 ** Non assegnato * 1979 ** Norman Fell - Tre cuori in affitto (Three's Company) ** Pat Harrington Jr. - Giorno per giorno (One Day at a Time) ** Jeff Conaway - Taxi (Taxi) ** Danny DeVito - Taxi (Taxi) ** Andy Kaufman - Taxi (Taxi) * 1980 ** Vic Tayback - Alice (Alice) ** Danny DeVito - Taxi (Taxi) ** David Doyl - Charlie's Angels (Charlie's Angels) ** Jeff Conaway - Taxi (Taxi) ** Tony Danza - Taxi (Taxi) * 1981 ** Vic Tayback - Alice (Alice) ** Pat Harrington Jr. - Giorno per giorno (One Day at a Time) ** Geoffrey Lewis - Flo (Flo) ** Danny DeVito - Taxi (Taxi) ** Andy Kaufman - Taxi (Taxi) * 1982 ** John Hillerman - Magnum, P.I. (Magnum, P.I.) ** Vic Tayback - Alice (Alice) ** Hervé Villechaize - Fantasilandia (Fantasy Island) ** Pat Harrington Jr. - Giorno per giorno (One Day at a Time) ** Danny DeVito - Taxi (Taxi) * 1983 ** Lionel Stander - Cuore e batticuore (Hart to Hart) ** Lorenzo Lamas - Falcon Crest (Falcon Crest) ** Anson Williams - Happy Days (Happy Days) ** John Hillerman - Magnum, P.I. (Magnum, P.I.) ** Pat Harrington Jr. - Giorno per giorno (One Day at a Time) * 1984 ** Richard Kiley - Uccelli di rovo (The Thorn Birds) ** Bryan Brown - Uccelli di rovo (The Thorn Birds) ** John Houseman - Venti di guerra (The Winds of War) ** Jan-Michael Vincent - Venti di guerra (The Winds of War) ** Perry King - The Hasty Heart (The Hasty Heart) ** Rob Lowe - Thursday's Child (Thursday's Child) * 1985 ** Paul Le Mat - Quando una donna (The Burning Bed) ** Ben Vereen - Ellis Island (Ellis Island) ** Bruce Weitz - Hill Street giorno e notte (Hill Street Blues) ** John Hillerman - Magnum, P.I. (Magnum, P.I.) ** Pierce Brosnan - Nancy Astor (Nancy Astor) * 1986 ** Edward James Olmos - Miami Vice (Miami Vice) ** John James - Dynasty (Dynasty) ** Bruce Weitz - Hill Street giorno e notte (Hill Street Blues) ** David Carradine - Nord e Sud (North and South) ** Ed Begley Jr. - A cuore aperto (St. Elsewhere) ** Pat Morita - Amos (Amos) ** Richard Farnsworth - Chase (Chase) ** John Malkovich - Morte di un commesso viaggiatore (Death of a Salesman) * 1987 ** Jan Niklas - Anastasia - Il mistero di Anna (Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna) ** John Hillerman - Magnum, P.I. (Magnum, P.I.) ** Trevor Howard - Christmas Eve (Christmas Eve) ** Ron Leibman - Christmas Eve (Christmas Eve) ** Tom Conti - Nazi Hunter: The Beate Klarsfeld Story (Nazi Hunter: The Beate Klarsfeld Story) * 1988 ** Rutger Hauer - Fuga da Sobibor (Escape from Sobibor) ** Gordon Thomson - Dynasty (Dynasty) ** Kirk Cameron - Genitori in blue jeans (Growing Pains) ** Alan Rachins - Avvocati a Los Angeles (L.A. Law) ** John Hillerman - Magnum, P.I. (Magnum, P.I.) ** John Larroquette - Giudice di notte (Night Court) ** Brian McNamara - Vip omicidi club (Billionaire Boys Club) ** Dabney Coleman - Costretto al silenzio (Sworn to Silence) * 1989 ** Barry Bostwick - Ricordi di guerra (War and Remembrance) ** John Gielgud - Ricordi di guerra (War and Remembrance) ** Kirk Cameron - Genitori in blue jeans (Growing Pains) ** Larry Drake - Avvocati a Los Angeles (L.A. Law) ** Edward James Olmos - Miami Vice (Miami Vice) ** Armand Assante - La vera storia di Jack '' (''Jack the Ripper) ** Derek Jacobi - The Tenth Man (The Tenth Man) * 1990 ** Dean Stockwell - In viaggio nel tempo (Quantum Leap) ** Larry Drake - Avvocati a Los Angeles (L.A. Law) ** Michael Tucker - Avvocati a Los Angeles (L.A. Law) ** Chris Burke - Una famiglia come tante (Life Goes On) ** Tommy Lee Jones - Colomba solitaria (Lonesome Dove) * 1991 ** Charles Durning - Kennedy (The Kennedys of Massachusetts) ** Barry Miller - È giustizia per tutti (Equal Justice) ** Jimmy Smits - Avvocati a Los Angeles (L.A. Law) ** Blair Underwood - Avvocati a Los Angeles (L.A. Law) ** Dean Stockwell - In viaggio nel tempo (Quantum Leap) * 1992 ** Louis Gossett Jr. - Venere Nera (The Josephine Baker Story) ** Michael Jeter - Evening Shade (Evening Shade) ** Larry Drake - Avvocati a Los Angeles (L.A. Law) ** Dean Stockwell - In viaggio nel tempo (Quantum Leap) ** Richard Kiley - Separate But Equal (Separate But Equal) * 1993 ** Maximilian Schell - Stalin (Stalin) ** Earl Holliman - Delta (Delta) ** John Corbett - Un medico tra gli orsi (Northern Exposure) ** Dean Stockwell - In viaggio nel tempo (Quantum Leap) ** Jason Alexander - Seinfeld (Seinfeld) ** Hume Cronyn - Neil Simon's "Broadway Bound" (Broadway Bound) * 1994 ** Beau Bridges - The Positively True Adventures of the Alleged Texas Cheerleader-Murdering Mom (The Positively True Adventures of the Alleged Texas Cheerleader-Murdering Mom) ** John Mahoney - Frasier (Frasier) ** Dennis Franz - New York Police Department (NYPD Blue) ** Jason Alexander - Seinfeld (Seinfeld) ** Jonathan Pryce - Barbarians at the Gate (Barbarians at the Gate) * 1995 ** Edward James Olmos - Il fuoco della resistenza - La vera storia di Chico Mendes (The Burning Season: The Chico Mendes Story) ** David Hyde Pierce - Frasier (Frasier) ** Fyvush Finkel - La Famiglia Brock (Picket Fences) ** Jason Alexander - Seinfeld (Seinfeld) ** John Malkovich - Cuore di tenebra (Heart of Darkness) * 1996 ** Donald Sutherland - Cittadino X (Citizen X) ** David Hyde Pierce - Frasier (Frasier) ** Sam Elliott - Buffalo Girls (Buffalo Girls) ** Tom Hulce - Heidi Chronicles (The Heidi Chronicles) ** Henry Thomas - L'asilo maledetto (Indictment: The McMartin Trial) * 1997 ** Ian McKellen - Rasputin - Il demone nero (Rasputin) ** Noah Wyle - E.R. - Medici in prima linea (ER) ** David Hyde Pierce - Frasier (Frasier) ** David Paymer - Crime of the Century (Crime of the Century) ** Anthony Quinn - Gotti (Gotti) * 1998 ** George C. Scott - La parola ai giurati (12 Angry Men) ** Eriq La Salle - E.R. - Medici in prima linea (ER) ** Noah Wyle - E.R. - Medici in prima linea (ER) ** David Hyde Pierce - Frasier (Frasier) ** Jason Alexander - Seinfeld (Seinfeld) ** Michael Caine - Mandela and de Klerk (Mandela and de Klerk) * 1999 ** Gregory Peck - Moby Dick (Moby Dick) ** Don Cheadle - Rat Pack - Da Hollywood a Washington (The Rat Pack) ** Noah Wyle - E.R. - Medici in prima linea (ER) ** David Spade - Just Shoot Me! (Just Shoot Me!) ** Joe Mantegna - Rat Pack - Da Hollywood a Washington (The Rat Pack) * 2000 ** Peter Fonda - The Passion of Ayn Rand (The Passion of Ayn Rand) ** David Spade - Just Shoot Me! (Just Shoot Me!) ** Chris Noth - Sex and the City (Sex and the City) ** Sean Hayes - Will & Grace (Will & Grace) ** Klaus Maria Brandauer - Vi presento Dorothy Dandridge (Introducing Dorothy Dandridge) ** Peter O'Toole - Giovanna d'Arco (Joan of Arc) * 2001 ** Robert Downey Jr. - Ally McBeal (Ally McBeal) ** David Hyde Pierce - Frasier (Frasier) ** John Mahoney - Frasier (Frasier) ** Bradley Whitford - West Wing - Tutti gli uomini del Presidente (The West Wing) ** Sean Hayes - Will & Grace (Will & Grace) ** Christopher Plummer - American Tragedy (American Tragedy) * 2002 ** Stanley Tucci - Conspiracy - Soluzione finale (Conspiracy) ** Ron Livingston - Band of Brothers - Fratelli al fronte (Band of Brothers) ** John Corbett, Sex and the City (Sex and the City) ** Bradley Whitford - West Wing - Tutti gli uomini del Presidente (The West Wing) ** Sean Hayes - Will & Grace (Will & Grace) * 2003 ** Donald Sutherland - Path to War (Path to War) ** Dennis Haysbert - 24 (24) ** Bryan Cranston - Malcolm (Malcolm in the Middle) ** Michael Imperioli - I Soprano (The Sopranos) ** John Spencer - West Wing - Tutti gli uomini del Presidente (The West Wing) ** Bradley Whitford - West Wing - Tutti gli uomini del Presidente (The West Wing) ** Sean Hayes, Will & Grace (Will & Grace) ** Jim Broadbent, The Gathering Storm (The Gathering Storm) ** Alec Baldwin - Path to War (Path to War) * 2004 ** Jeffrey Wright - Angels in America (Angels in America) ** Sean P. Hayes, Will & Grace (Will & Grace) ** Lee Pace, Soldier's Girl (Soldier's Girl) ** Ben Shenkman - Angels in America (Angels in America) ** Patrick Wilson - Angels in America (Angels in America) * 2005 ** William Shatner, Boston Legal (Boston Legal) ** Sean P. Hayes, Will & Grace (Will & Grace) ** Michael Imperioli - I Soprano (The Sopranos) ** Jeremy Piven - Entourage (Entourage) ** Oliver Platt - Huff (Huff) * 2006 ** Paul Newman, Le cascate del cuore (Empire Falls) ** Naveen Andrews, Lost (Lost) ** Jeremy Piven, Entourage (Entourage) ** Randy Quaid, Elvis (Elvis) ** Donald Sutherland, Una donna alla Casa Bianca (Commander-In-Chief) * 2007 ** Jeremy Irons, Elizabeth I ** Jeremy Piven, Entourage (Entourage) ** Masi Oka, Heroes (Heroes) ** Justin Kirk, Weeds (Weeds) ** Thomas Haden Church, Broken Trail (Broken Trail) * 2008 ** Jeremy Piven - Entourage (Entourage) ** William Shatner - Boston Legal (Boston Legal) ** Ted Danson - Damages (Damages) ** Donald Sutherland - Dirty Sexy Money (Dirty Sexy Money) ** Kevin Dillon - Entourage (Entourage) ** Andy Serkis - Longford (Longford) * 2009 ** Tom Wilkinson - John Adams ** Neil Patrick Harris - How I Met Your Mother - Alla fine arriva mamma (How I Met Your Mother) ** Denis Leary - Recount ** Jeremy Piven - Entourage ** Blair Underwood - In Treatment * 2010 ** John Lithgow - Dexter ** Michael Emerson - Lost ** Neil Patrick Harris - How I Met Your Mother - Alla fine arriva mamma (How I Met Your Mother) ** William Hurt - Damages ** Jeremy Piven - Entourage * 2011 ** Chris Colfer - Glee ** Scott Caan - Hawaii Five-0 ** Eric Stonestreet - Modern Family ** David Strathairn - Temple Grandin - Una donna straordinaria (Temple Grandin) ** Chris Noth - The Good Wife * 2012 **'Peter Dinklage' - Il Trono di Spade (Game of Thrones) **Paul Giamatti - Too Big to Fail - Il crollo dei giganti (Too Big to Fail) **Guy Pearce - Mildred Pierce **Tim Robbins - Cinema Verite **Eric Stonestreet - Modern Family Categoria:Premi Golden Globe